


Shades

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written in answer to a challenge comprising an image of Methos reading an ancient tome - you'll probably find it at HLWW, among pictures of the next Highlander film, "The Source".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> While this might bore younger audiences to tears, this should still only be rated Gen, I expect  
> \---------------  
> Neither said picture nor the characters or universes of "Highlander: The Series" belong to me. I've no intention of infringing on the owner's rights and if I made any money off this, I'd happily split with them. Alas, I'm not making any.

Shades of brown surrounding him, only Adams face held a faint tinge of grey. It looked drawn and older than usual after the three consecutive sleepless nights he had spent researching. Dark shadows shielded the expression in his eyes and rendered them unreadable.  
It must be hard to muster concentration at this point, Alexa thought, but he seemed to manage. She knew she couldn’t have. Frequently she dozed off, only to find Adam leafing through yet another book or internet site. She just wished she could do more than lie here, dying. Even lifting a finger was fast becoming strenuous. She was entering shades of her own, shadows in which she became increasingly invisible. To Adam. To herself.  
If only he would stop researching and return to her side to tell her stories of the places he had been to. Something that would let her escape from the dreary here and now.  
Or if only the shadow she was disappearing into might be the shadow around his eyes. As she fell asleep again, a smile graced Alexa’s lips.


End file.
